Unfaithful
by MoukoToradoshi1986
Summary: A secret keep for to long is now told. SK


**Unfaithful**

Ocean blue eyes starred into sun set gold. The young woman that belonged to the ocean blue eyes sighed, "We have to tell him Sesshomaru, I know he has a suspicion that I'm seeing someone else."

Sesshomaru sighed as well, "I know Kagome, but he doesn't know whom…yet." The young woman now known as Kagome closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest. Six months ago they began seeing each other secretly, their love for one another growing by leaps and bounds every month that passed. At one point she loved Inuyasha with all her heart but it all changed when she met Sesshomaru, his half brother. They became friends quickly, which surprised everyone who knew Sesshomaru, because he was known for being cold hearted and very emotionless, but for those who knew Kagome, it wasn't a surprise that she was able to befriend the demon. She has always been able to befriend even the meanest person because of her large heart and warm personality.

But unknown to all those around them, what they saw and knew was a friendship but to Kagome and Sesshomaru it steadfastly became more. And the only reason they were able to keep their infidelity a secret was because they had the excuse of their close friendship to fall back on and the reason as to why she smelt like him a lot.

Tonight was the night they were going to tell everyone. She couldn't stand to keep things the way they were now. She knew Inuyasha knew she was seeing someone else, although nothing was ever said about it. She could see it was killing him. So tonight she was going to set him free.

They were all going to a nearby club, were people could pick a song and sing it if they wanted to and that is exactly what she was going to do.

Standing at the mirror in her room she looks over her outfit for tonight. The entire outfit was done in a Midnight Blue color. The top was a halter top the tied around her neck, it scooped down in the front showing a modest amount of cleavage, the pants were formfitting pleather (A/N: Yes Pleather I didn't spell it wrong) that flared out at the bottom and her shoes were zipped up stiletto heeled boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, the blue tipped ends ending at her waist, a few trendles left out to frame her face. Black lined her ocean blue eyes as well as black mascara on her eyelashes and a clear lip gloss was applied to her lips. She was never one to put a lot of make up on; she had no need for it. With a deep breath and nod to her reflection, she turned and walked out to the front where Inuyasha stood waiting. "Beautiful as always", he said while kissing her cheek. Of course it did nothing for anxiousness in her heart.

Out the door and into the black 2006 Mustang GT they went, speeding off towards the club.

They arrived at the club and quickly found the table of friends. Kagome was sitting in the middle of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Her palms were sweaty and tremors ram through her every now and then. Unexpectedly she felt a light squeezing on her left thigh, the side Sesshomaru was sitting on, they locked eye for a second before she turned to Inuyasha and said, "Could you let me out I need to the use the restroom?", he scooted out of the booth letting Kagome out, Sesshomaru as well. Inuyasha asked him, "Where are you going?" To which Sesshomaru replied, "To get a drink, if don't mind little brother", and walked away.

Instead of doing as they said they both headed, unnoticed, toward the backstage entrance. Kagome gave the DJ the song in which she was to sing tonight. As she stood waiting for her cue, trembling ever so slightly in anticipation for what was to come, she failed to notice Sesshomaru come up behind her until the small weight of a necklace was settled around her neck. Her hand flew up to the necklace and lifted it up to see what it was. A dark blue crescent moon. She turned and look at Sesshomaru wondering what it was for, as if knowing her unvoiced question, he said, "It's the symbol of my house, I want it to be know that you belong to me, I figured now would be the time to do it" and she understood what he meant by that. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him sweetly, "Thank you."

They both turn back to the stage as her name was called. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a young lady here by the name of Kagome Higurashi with a request to sing a song for someone; she says she's sorry and hopes she will be for given. So here she is with, Unfaithful by Rihanna." She took a deep breath and walk out to the microphone in the middle of the stage.

With one last fleeting look at Sesshomaru she began to sing, her eyes locking with the wide eyes of Inuyasha.

"_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wana do this anymore  
I don't wana be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wana hurt him anymore  
I don't wana take away his life  
I don't wana be...  
A murderer"

Her hips moved from side to side as she moved about the stage, microphone in one hand, the other wiping the tears that had already started to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wana do this anymore  
I don't wana be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wana hurt him anymore  
I don't wana take away his life  
I don't wana be...  
A murderer"

Her eyes closed unable to look at him any longer.

"_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wana do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

I don't wana do this anymore  
I don't wana be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wana hurt him anymore  
I don't wana take away his life  
I don't wana be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah"

The song ended and she ran off stage and straight into Sesshomaru's arms crying. Unknown to them both as she had run off stage Inuyasha has leapt out of his seat making his way backstage to confront her. What he came upon confirmed his fears. The song had been for him, telling him she had indeed been unfaithful to him, but didn't expecting it to be his brother who's arms she was in. startling them both he said her name, "Kagome?". They leapt apart waiting with baited breath as he looked between them both. Kagome stepped forward, "I think we need to talk Inuyasha…" He just nodded his, unable to speak and lead them to a quieter part of the club. They sat down at a round table where Kagome and Sesshomaru began to explain themselves. Inuyasha was upset and understandably so but not as much as they thought he would be. In the end he accepted it and although things were tense for awhile after that night, they eventually got better.

Two years later you could find Kagome and Sesshomaru mated and their first child on its way. Inuyasha had met his Mate a year before and was also expecting his first child. Inuyasha and Kagome remain close friends despite what happened.


End file.
